Lucy Baxter10 : Meeting my Doctor
by LucyyTennant
Summary: When Lucy starts to stop believing there might be anything more out in the Universe, she goes to visit a Doctor. And everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I know I should really carry on with my other story, I've only done 3 chapters, but I would rather write a bit of a good story which takes time, rather than rush through one. Quality not Quantity as I always say! Anyway, On with the story!  
Oh and- I do not own Doctor who! I only own my character, Lucy. Please Read and Review! Both are very much appreciated! :) _

I've always dreamed of meeting the Doctor. I would wake up from dreams, of being in the TARDIS with him, joking away as he does with all of his companions, running from monsters and crossing galaxies.  
It would always be just a dream though, and as I'd wake up with a start, the dream would fade and I'd return to reality.

When it hit me, I mean finally hit me, that a magic blue box and an alien man in a pinstripe suit and converse most probably, in fact most definately, could not exist, it hit me hard. Right in the pit of my stomach, because if this was it, then it wasn't worthit.

Going to work, coming home, eating take aways and watching the telly...  
what was the point of it all? What if we're all just creatures, howling into the darkness, because it's better than silence.

But I didn't, wouldn't, give up hope. It's a big universe. ***

Monday Morning. Brilliant. I'd fallen asleep watching Doctor who again, which of course meant I'd had another wonderful dream. But of course, I still wake up to this. work, Home, Dinner, bed. Until the weekend, when All I'll really do is go shopping and meet up with friends.

'Why does everything have to be so dull?' I think to myself, as I pull off the duvet and my Pyjamas.

I drearily pull on my jeans and shirt after having a shower, until I look at the clock on the window-sill...  
"Crap! 11:50am? How did that happen?"

Grabbing a slice of toast on the way out, and my purse with my phone, I shout Goodbye to mum and rush out of the door, and hope that I haven't missed the bus,  
when everything starts to fade out, and a black mist descend over my eyes...  
***

Another Blackout. 'I really should see someone about this, A phsyciatrist, or a Doctor...' As I said the words aloud to myself, the pain in the pit of my stomach returned. It was like a black hole was pulling me in, and turning everything to darkness. ''I don't know why I should feel like this, It's not like I've ever met 'im.''  
I thought aloud, and made my way to work.

_  
I didn't want this chapter to be this short, so sorry! But I really couldn't think of what to write! I have the basic outline of the story in my head, I just couldn't figure out what to put to fill in the gaps! Hope you liked it anyway... and hopefully I'll be able to fill out the gaps and include somemore info about the character in the next chapter!  
From Lucy, Me. Not the character!  
I know, I shouldn't of used the same name! But it was just a random story, I don't Know if I should carry this on after a few more chapters? What do you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

After Doomsday, and the Runaway Bride, but before Smith and Jones. Unfortunately, even after many discussions and failed negotiations with the BBC, I still don't own Doctor who. But I do own Lucy Baxter! I'm afraid this chapter doesn't go anywhere, it's kind of like the Doctor's POV in this chapter... just figuring out that he's landed somewhere new, and something strange might be going on. Hopefully more will happen in the next chapter, but until then, R&R? :) ::

As the TARDIS materialised into the middle of London, 21st century, the Doctor found himself wondering why he'd chosen these co-ordinates in the first place. Nothing in London for him now, well not in this time, not since...

'Stop it.' He thought to himself and strode up to the TARDIS doors, opening them to an ordinary street somewhere close to London. It was odd, the Doctor not knowing excactly where he was. And when. All he could think of was: Earth, 21st century, some street somewhere.' Which was a bit rubbish, considering he was a very clever, and apperently a very big headed, Time Lord.

He remembered why he was there now. Asked by an old friend to check out the co-ordinates as this time and place was giving off 'some strange energy patterns and stuff'. He was a bit dim, as the Doctor recalled...an ex-time agent, but... the Doctor was bored. Bored and Lonely, and to be honest had given himself ear-ache. Talking to himself.

So, pulling out his 'timey-wimey detector', he began walking up and down the street, looking for any suspicious activity. To be honest, he must've looked a bit silly because he saw a young girl looking at him from her bedroom window. When he saw her dissapearing from view, he continued with his investigation. But a few minutes later the girl re-appeared, walking out of her front door and looking strangely at him.

"Hello." He said to her, as she positioned herself next to him, narrowing her eyes. " Oh, hi." She seemed dis-interested in him, more focused on the contraption he had in his hand. "Sorry, do I know you?" "Oh, Um, well... no not really. But... I thought I recognised you from somewhere. Guess I was wrong." She said shrugging. "What's your name..?" "Miranda, Miranda Brendon." She replied with a smile. "Well then, Miranda Brendon, how do you know me?"

After Miranda Invited the Doctor inside, offered him a cup of tea and some Jelly Babies (the Doctor saying "Yes Please," to all invites) they began to talk, just chat, about general things: Miranda's favourite telly programs, who she wanted to win the xfactor, until the Doctor thought it was the right time to ask her how she knew of him.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know. I don't even know your name! Doctor - what did you say again? I just thought I knew you from somewhere. Whats that thing anyway? Are you looking for something?"

"Just the Doctor, and blimey you ask alot of questions don't you! Well... Long story short, this is my timey-wimey detector, goes ding when there's stuff, and I'm looking for anything strange. Call it my 'investigation'." "So, are you like police or something? I saw you getting out of that old policebox. Thought I recognised that too... I don't know."

"Nope, not police. I'm just, wellll.. I travel. I'm a traveler. No one special. But I really have to go, see... if there is something strange going on 'round here, then I might have to stop it." He said, Standing up and putting his mug on the coffee table. "Will I see you again?" Miranda said, as the Doctor pulled on his coat and started to head out of the door.

"Maybe, I hope so. Nice talking to you, Miranda Brendon." And with a smile and a cheeky wink, he was gone.

Different possibilities ran through the Doctor's head, none of them seemed to make sense:

She'd hacked into the UNIT database and found his files. A thirteen year old school girl? Maybe not. A family member might have known him? Told her storie's of the mad man with a magic blue box? Nope, she was brilliant,  
she would've remembered.

Still pondering, the Doctor walked on, timey-wimey detector in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is rambling... Does that make sense? I don't really know where I'm going with it... Oh well.. I suppose if you don't like it, you can ignore it. Constructive critisism only please, I'm not a very good write, I'm also very sensitive. Sorry, but that's just me. On with the story:

Lucy sat staring blankly at the mug of coffee on the cafe table. It was her lunch break, just another dreary afternoon. Nothing Happening, nothing going on, until:

A flash of fire and anger passed through her mind, she was travelling, through time and space. In her mind, she could feel the Earth beneath her, and could see the stars in all their shining glory.

She saw planets, some with shining blue oceans and creatures flying overhead. Some with glistening ice forests and some with burning orange skys. She didn't remember all of it, it didn't last long. But she could hear voices in the background in between the strange visions: Crowds of people screaming and pleading to be saved, but the darkness decended over them, and they turned into nothing but atoms in the sky.

As Lucy fell back into reality, she could feel herself gasping for breath. And she was being stared at. "You alright, Love?" Said the cafe owner, Tracey. She was sweet, well maybe that's not quite the right word. She could be gobby, and if a customer 'mouthed off' at her... well let's just say she gave as good as she got.

"Yeah, thanks Trace'. Just has a bit of a moment... I'll see you tomorrow, I better be getting back." She mumbled, standing and pulling on her Jacket and her bag over her shoulder. Tracey nodded, and continued to run her cafe.

Lucy had never been herself. Well, not like anyone else. Always looking ahead of everything. People said she was snobby and spoilt. Always looking for better and not seeing what she has right in front of her, but it wasn't that. Everything seemed so small. Cafe's and calendars and houses, compared to the planets and civelisations (much like on her favourite sci-fi show, 'Doctor who') were all so small.

She decided to give up on work.  
She rang in sick, said she had a massive headache -which was no lie, after what had just happend to her (which she wasn't sure what.. just yet) she had reason to have a headache- and caught the bus home.

The Doctor hadn't picked up anything so far. He'd caught a bus into a small town, and finally the contraption started to make strange noises. It was slowly and the noises were almost silent. But they were definately here, so that ex-time agent wasn't completely barmy after all.

As he walked past a cafe, the sounds grew in speed ever so slightly and the hairs on the back of the Doctors neck began to stand on end. "'scuse me," He asked who appeared to be the shop owner, "have you seen anything strange going on around here? Anything, literally anything, suspicious?" He flashed his physic paper quickly in her direction "I'm.. just passing through. Doing a little inspection.. well.. investigation.. Inspector John Smith. Yep.. that's me."

"Nope sorry, love. But, can I get you anything? A cuppa maybe? You seem a bit distracted." She said, she seemed concerned. "Oh no, I'm good. Just, had a bit of a manic day," This was a lie, considering the life he led, this was mundane,  
tracking down strange activity in a highstreet, but of course he wouldn't meantion this. So instead he smiled and before going on his way, mumbled, "Thanks anyway."

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, what had happend? A mug was laying on the floor, the cold tea which once occupied it running across the tiles. She had passed out on the kitched floor. She was slowly remembering what had happend, the pains in her head had become unbearable and she'd taken some headache tablets to try an ease the pain. They had no effect on her aching head, and the pain continuted unmercifully.

'maybe I should see a Doctor,' she thought, 'This can't be normal.'... _-

I can't ever think of what to write! If anyone has any ideas about where they want this story to go,  
please leave your ideas in a review or message me :) Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, they give me motivation to write more of the story, and thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to get these chapters up quickly, so I can work on some of my other stories. Having a strange case of writers block. Apologies for spelling mistakes. I have a headache, I know I shouldn't really be on the computer... but writing might take my mind off of it :)  
On with the story... :)

The Doctor had spent the last 3 days in this strange little town, he could've moved on. Gone somewhere else to get caught up in trouble, or just go site seeing, but he was strangely drawn to this part of London. Plus, it was boring on his own.  
The Doctor had seen so much now, of the universe and its wonders, and sometimes he enjoyed seeing the universe through someone elses eyes. He could still see the excitement in Rose's eyes when she opened them TARDIS doors. And when she looked upon this completely different world or time, all the excitement running through her mind... the Doctor felt that too.

Saturday. Lucy loved saturdays. Not the beginning of the week, but not the end. And Doctor Who. Can't forget that.  
After a nice lie-in, she got up to go to the local cafe. As she did every morning for a bacon sandwich and cup of coffee.

'No pain. Blimey, It seems like it never happend.' Lucy thought, as she strode happily towards the town,'How could something so extroadinary and terrifying, go away so suddenl-' But she was stopped in mid-thought,as Lucy collapsed, for the second time in 3 days, to the hard pavement. _

As he peeled the fresh banana he'd just bought, the Doctor walked happily out of Tesco's. He'd never been to a supermarket, silly really. 900 years of time and space, yet he'd never been to a supermarket! Still, he was glad that the TARDIS supplied everything, he didn't mind popping to the shops for some milk and a bunch of bananas, but he drew the line at a weekly shop.

walking back through the town, he realised there was a sound coming from his jacket pocket. 'Ding. Ding. DingDing. Ding.' continuously. 'About time!' he thought, and finishing off his favourite fruit, he tried to track down the 'stuff' that was making his timey-wimey detector, go 'ding'.

... The mechanism was going mad now, He'd got plenty of strange looks from the locals as he ran up and down the street, manically.

Then he spotted her, a brunette girl lying on the pavement.

No one had bothered to help her up, no one had even noticed her. 'But what was so special about this small human girl?' The Doctor though. 'Oh that's not fair', he quickly realised he should never say anything like that again. So many amazing people on this planet, with so much potential. He should know, he'd travelled with the best. 'So stop daydreaming and see if she's ok.' he thought again to himself.

"Hello? Anyone in there...?" The Doctor asked mockingly, after picking her head up off of the floor and holding her in his arms.

The girl opened her awoke, to reveal two beautiful green eyes staring back at him. "Oh my Gosh." she said, gasping at the site of him.

"It's ok, what 'append? was just passing by, and saw you lying here... thought it was a bit of an odd place to take a nap, so I came to see if you were ok."

'I must be dreaming. That's it. A dream. No other explanation for this.' Lucy thought, as she awoke. She was lying in the Doctors arms. THE Doctor. The Doctor from her favourite TV programme. Impossible.

He started rambling, but all she could do was stare. She decided to do the decent thing and try to stand, the Doctor helped and Lucy finally managed words.  
"But you're... Oh my Gosh. It's.. YOU!" She said, and quickly pulled him into a hug. He didn't seem to know what to say. "Hello. Sorry... Big universe. Do I know you?"


	5. Chapter 5

"But... NO! You can't be.. 'cause that's.. how are you.. this isn't... aghh!" Lucy shouted, she was confused, and happy and bewildered all at the same time. The Doctor just stared at her, and Lucy started pacing up and down the street, much like he had done so many times in the TARDIS.

She continued rambling, and ranting, and he continued staring. His eyes were wide with confusion, rare for the Doctor.

Suddenly, she stopped. "Wait... this isn't just some big joke is it? Your not like... an impersonator or something.. right?" "A what? Why would I be an impersonator? And how do you know me? Who are you?"  
"Lucy Baxter. Anyway," She said, suddenly grabbing hold of his hand, "come with me."

The Doctor ran alongside her, unsure of where they were going, but thought it would be better to ask when she could actually answer him, rather than out of breath from aparrent excitement... and the running.

Sooner than expected, they reached a house, and as Lucy jammed the key into the lock in the front door all the Doctor could do was stare at her. "Mum's out, will be for the next week, so we shouldn't be disturbed or anything. And sorry, for dragging you here, I mean... but I need answers."

The Doctor followed her inside, and mumbled "Yeah... so do I."

"Make yourself at home. We've got tea and coffee, and probably some jammy dodgers... want anything?"  
She said, switching the kettle on after filling it up with water. "A tea would be nice." The Doctor said with a smile. "And then you'll explain?". "I think you should be the one explaining. Like... how are you here? How have you not been recognised and crowded?"

"What? What do you mean crowded? I've never been crowded in my life... welll.. I've been sort of 'crowded' when the synopsics were after my blood when I accidentally destroyed the ancient tomb of beng. Wellll... I was more.. mauled.. and captured.. but that's beside the point.."

"All that stuff is real? I can't even.. blimey. Doctor, do you even know where you are?". "What a silly question. Course I do. Earth... somewhere in London. In a house with a strange person."  
"Well I could've figured that out.. I mean.. this is going to sound silly," She said, before pausing,  
"But... Ok. This may take a while to explain."

"I've got all the time in the universe, I mean... I don't normally just blurt this out... but I have a time machine...", He was right, He didn't just blurt this fact out, not to strangers. But well, technically she wasn't a stranger, it seemed like she'd known him all her life. Maybe he just forgot.

She Just laughed, "I know that."  
"Well don't mock me. How am I supposed to know what you do and don't know... I don't even know if you know me. I mean.. How you know me... you said you'd explain!" He said, getting flustered and mixing up his words.

"Right... what I do and don't know... let's see. Time Lord, 900 years old, 2 hearts, from the ancient but georgous planet Gallifrey, the stuff of Legend... the Oncoming storm. And some... really great hair."

The Doctor grabbed her by the wrists, and stared into her eyes. "How? How, Lucy Baxter, do you know me? And why did you bring me here anyway?"

She rambled then, she told him how 'she wished she wasn't one of many, and that she was unique. But that she wasn't, and that's why she brought him here'

"Come to my room." His eyes widend at that. "Oh shut up, I'm not going to 'seduce' you or anything like that. It just... might help me explain a little better." He nodded, and followed her upstairs.

When Lucy opened the door, the Doctor gasped. He saw the posters, hung randomly around her room. Him and The TARDIS. Him and Rose. So many more, and some of him with a woman with darker skin, and captain Jack standing close by. Then were some Torchwood posters, of Jack and his 'team'. And there was the Doctor with a red head, she looked like fun.

Then, he glanced around the rest of the room. He saw the many boxsets, marked 'Doctor Who' pictures of him, and some of his other incarnations, on them. He saw a small model of the TARDIS, his TARDIS, standing in the corner of the room. And he saw a replica of the sonic screwdriver, lying on the bed.

"I'm probably breaking some sort of time law by showing you these. But it's the only way I could think of explaining." Lucy muttered, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"And.. Um.. what exactly ARE you trying to explain?"  
"You must be in a different universe... did you choose this place at random?" "What does that have to do with anything? But.. welll" He said, scratching the back of his neck, "No, I didn't." He explained to her how an 'old friend' had given him the co-ordinates and he was only here because he was bored. There was a few seconds silence, before he realised what she meant by crowded. The looks in the street, the gasps as people saw him walk through shopping centres and caf s, and the little kids pointing at him. But he'd just ignored it all.

"Doctor, I don't know how all this is possible, but you're here, and well... I don't think you're meant to be."  
And staring straight into his chocolate brown eyes she whispered, "You're fiction.".


End file.
